


Grazia Malevola

by Sherry93



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry93/pseuds/Sherry93
Summary: Yen Lavellan dopo il ballo al Palazzo d'Inverno è sommersa dal lavoro, per fortuna Varric la salverà dalla noia. Peccato che però Solas abbia deciso di non partecipare al piccolo diversivo organizzato dal nano.Riprendo per buona parte la serata in taverna con quasi tutti i compagni. E come tutte le Solavellan delusa che Solas non fosse presente, ho cercato di rimediare.





	Grazia Malevola

Lettere. Montagne di lettere. La scrivania completamente sommersa di carta! Mi stava venendo un mal di testa atroce, da ore ero seduta a leggere e firmare. Dopo al ballo al Palazzo d’Inverno, quella maledetta corrispondenza era raddoppiata tutta d’un colpo! Basta. Mi mancava l’aria. Mi alzai e andai alle vetrate della mia camera a Skyhold, il sole si stava spegnendo dietro alle montagne. Le spalancai, accogliendo l’aria gelida che mi accarezzò il viso e mi appoggiai alla balaustra restando a fissare l’arrivo della sera. Mi balenò nella mente il secondo bacio con Solas avvenuto proprio dove mi trovavo ora. Sentii le guance scaldarsi. Poi ce ne erano stati degli altri: gli ultimi al ballo quando mi aveva accompagnato nella mia stanza, sempre in questa camera, nei vari corridori(rigorosamente deserti) dove lo trascinavo mentre ero di passaggio nella rotonda e di notte quando restavo a fargli compagnia durante le sue interminabili letture. Esausti venivamo poi beccati al mattino da Dorian, tutto sorridente, sul divano abbracciati. Il mago del Tevinter era arrivato al punto di dirmi di trovarci una camera, non aveva nessuna importanza se la mia o quella di Solas, basta che lasciavamo in pace quel povero divano. Il punto è che qualunque opinione si fosse fatto Dorian… non succedeva un bel niente. Si controlla e non capisco il perché! Sbuffai e appoggiai la testa sulle braccia che tenevo sulla balaustra. Udii il mio stomaco brontolare e una certa fame farsi sentire. Rientrai, richiusi le finestre e mi avvicinai al camino tendendo le mani verso la fiamma e poi dandogli la schiena per scaldarmi. Perché? Perché si tratteneva? Era per una questione di età? Dal suo aspetto non avevamo proprio pochi anni di differenza, ma avevo dato evidentemente il mio permesso ad andare oltre. La cosa più sensata sarebbe stata parlarne assieme, ma… sì, forse era sciocco, mi vergognavo. Non l’avevo mai fatto. Zero. Anche il primo bacio e i seguenti era stato solo lui a darmeli. In quanto esperienza su ciò sono alquanto carente. Infatti al clan non avevo avuto neanche un minimo interesse per queste cose e non capivo mia sorella che sembrava saperne più di me. Alla fine avevo declassato il tutto come irrilevante. Finché non ho visto quegli splenditi occhi grigi, udito la sua risata e visto quel sorriso arrogante. Qualcosa si era inevitabilmente sbloccato e iniziavo a volere di più.  
Un bruciore intenso mi riportò alla realtà, balzai lontano dal camino un po’ dolorante. Mi stavo per scottare le gambe e cercai di staccare un po’ i pantaloni dalle cosce in fiamme. Decisi di dirigermi in taverna, era ora di cena e pensarci continuamente avrebbe peggiorato solo il mio umore, oltre che rincarato lo stress.  
La Sala del Trono era deserta, a quanto pare erano andati tutti a mangiare. Stavo passando affianco alla porta che portava alla rotonda e alla scrivania di Varric, quando udii un imprecazione provenire da sotto il tavolo. Mi fermai e notai il nano intento a recuperare una penna da terra.  
-Eccoti! Ti ho cercata dappertutto- disse passandosi una mano sulla testa  
-La penna?- risposi confusa  
Guardò la piuma che aveva in mano e la lanciò sul tavolo -No, non la penna ragazza, ma te! Poi Josephine mi è venuta a dire che ti stavi dando da fare con le scartoffie, ma speravo non volessi morire di fame- si avvicinò aggirando la scrivania -Appena in tempo. Stavamo per cominciare senza di te-  
-Cosa stavate cominciando a fare senza di me?- chiesi completamente persa. In risposta alzò un braccio indicandomi il portone. Senza ulteriori domande lo seguii fino in taverna e poi al piano superiore.  
-Guardate chi è venuto a trovarci, gente! Dategli le carte, Frufrù, vi prego- annunciò il nostro arrivo Varric alla tavola bandita con cibo, boccali di birra, idromele e sidro. Ognuno dei miei compagni di avventure aveva già preso posto, con uno sguardo veloce notai che mancava Vivienne, ma non mi aspettavo di trovarla a giocare a Grazia Malevola. Però mi sorpresi nel non vedere Solas, girai lievemente la testa cercandolo magari in un angolo in disparte, invece nulla, non era venuto, ci rimasi un po’ male. A detta di Blackwall sapeva giocare a carte, infatti era dovuto ritornare nel suo fienile in mutande. Occupai l’unico posto libero tra Cassandra e Josephine; Varric, Cullen che alzò in aria un boccale in segno di benvenuto, il Custode Grigio e Sera che beveva avidamente dal suo bicchiere mi erano di fronte; alla mia destra Cole e il Toro di ferro; alla mia sinistra Dorian che mi accolse con un sorriso.  
-Spero di ricordare le regole. Sono secoli che non gioco a Grazia Malevola- disse l’ambasciatrice  
-Allora giochiamo a carte o cosa?- intervenne Bull impaziente  
-Il tris di dragoni batte la coppia di spade? Me lo scordo sempre- disse Cassandra sconsolata e lanciandomi un’occhiata per avere una risposta, ma ne sapevo quanto lei e alzai le spalle.  
-Cercatrice, vi avevo detto di non svelare le carte! Adesso sappiamo tutti cosa avete in mano- rispose il nano divertito aspettandosi quel passo falso  
-Ha una corona in testa, ma anche una spada. La sua testa non le voleva entrambe- affermò Cole con il suo solito modo criptico guardando Varric che gli rispose -Non parlare alle figure, ragazzo-  
-Qui siete già abbastanza. Avrei parecchio lavoro da sbrigare- si intromise il comandante seccato. Pensai che stesse un po’ esagerando con il lavoro e l’astinenza dal Lyrium non l’aiutava ad allentare un po’ le redini.  
-Perdere denaro è al tempo stesso rilassante e assuefacente. Provare per credere- gli rispose il mago del Tevinter centrando in pieno il problema.  
-Ricciolino, nessuno ha mai avuto più bisogno di rilassarsi di voi- rincarò la dose Varric facendo arrendere Cullen definitivamente dall’andarsene.  
-Inizia il mazziere- disse Josephine osservando le sue carte -Oh… vediamo… punterò… tre pezzi di rame! Dite che è troppo?- chiese guardandoci e tenendo in mano le monete -Forse è meglio uno… no! Rischio! Facciamo tre!- aggiunse con più decisione  
-Cosa? Tre miseri pezzi di rame? Argento come minimo- si lamentò il qunari. Ero d’accordo.  
-Bene. Ci sto- disse Blackwall e lanciò al centro del tavolo delle monete  
-Vi piace il rischio. Eh? Vedo- disse Dorian e aggiunse altro argento  
-Anche io- e mise altri soldi nel piatto il nano -Allora? Giochi?- mi domandò  
Sfoggiai un sorrisetto -Vedo e rilancio di un pezzo d’argento- tanto valeva rischiare, frattanto presi della carne secca portandomela alla bocca.  
-Non hai neppure guardato le carte!- si lamentò Cullen. Ridacchiai continuando a masticare e ad assaporare il cibo. È vero non le avevo neanche viste, ma me lo potevo permettere, giocavo ogni giorno sul filo del rasoio, perdere qualche moneta era la cosa che meno mi impensieriva in quel momento. Mi appoggiai comodamente allo schienale della sedia sfidando tutti apertamente.  
-Il nostro illustre condottiero crede che stiamo bluffando- replicò Varric ammiccando verso di me con tono divertito.  
-Tu di sicuro- si intromise il Custode. Risero tutti.  
Persi, vinsi anche qualcosa e continuai a mangiare e bere, chiacchierando. Si era fatto tardi infine e i piatti erano ormai quasi del tutto vuoti, la roba da bere invece continuava a scorrere a fiumi.  
-… e quella povera recluta piombò nella sala da pranzo in mutande- raccontava Cullen contagiato dall’alcool -Calò un silenzio di tomba mentre settanta maghi e trenta templari si voltarono a fissarlo increduli- continuò divertito -Poi partirono i primi applausi. Poi si alzarono tutti in piedi. Un’autentica ovazione- concluse con una risata.  
Ridemmo anche noi e l’ambasciatrice chiese -E lui?-  
-Salutò. Alzò i tacchi e marciò via come se indossasse un’armatura-  
Altre risa e Cassandra esclamò -Non ci credo!-  
-Lodevole- disse Dorian  
-Ci prendi per il culo!- sbottò il Toro con la sua solita delicatezza.  
-Si capisce che è vera perché non potrei mai metterla in un libro. Troppo inverosimile- disse il nano entusiasta  
-Altro sidro!- urlai, mi stavo divertendo e iniziavo ad essere un po’ brilla, visto che stavo mischiando troppe bevande diverse, ma mi mancava qualcosa o meglio qualcuno.  
-E il banco prende tutto! Ho vinto di nuovo- esclamò soddisfatta Josephine tirando verso di sé parecchie monete  
-Date le carte. Ormai so interpretare le vostre smorfie, mia cara ambasciatrice- la sfidò Cullen con tono arrogante.  
Josie si sporse divertita appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo -Comandante! Le dame non fanno smorfie!- lo prese in giro  
-Allora vediamo se la fortuna vi assisterà nella prossima mano- rimbeccò  
Ridacchiai piano -Non voglio regalare altro denaro a Josephine, ma questa non me la perdo- dissi a Varric con sguardo complice, era molto prevedibile come sarebbe andata a finire.  
Bevvi e mangiai quel poco rimasto, vedendo Cullen spogliarsi in tutti i sensi dei suoi averi. Ora lo avevo di fronte completamente nudo. Non era la prima volta che vedevo degli uomini a petto scoperto, capitava spesso al clan in estate quando tornavano dal fiume. Partirono comunque delle fantasie indesiderate in quel momento su Solas. Quanto avrei voluto togliergli quella maledetta maglia beige ed osservarlo per bene con solo il suo pendente che si stagliava in mezzo al petto. Le mie mani nei contatti ravvicinati durante i baci non avevano esplorato molto, ma abbastanza da farmi capire che gli esercizi che gli vedevo fare con il bastone davano egregiamente i suoi frutti, facendomi salire la temperatura corporea. Mi obbligai a rompere il filo di quei pensieri concentrandomi sulla discussione che stava per nascere, prima di mostrare qualche faccia idiota.  
-Non fiatate, nano- disse Cullen di pessimo umore. Tutti stavano trattenendo delle risate.  
-Vi avevo avvisato, Ricciolino- disse Varric ridacchiando  
-Mai scommettere contro un Antivana, comandante- affermò l’ambasciatrice con sfida più che soddisfatta del risultato  
-Me ne vado. Non voglio assistere all’umiliante ritorno del comandate in caserma- aggiunse Cassandra con un sorriso stampato in faccia e nello sguardo  
-Io sì- intervenne Dorian interessato. Stavo per non riuscire più a trattenermi dal scoppiare dal ridere in faccia a Cullen e tutto l’alcool ingerito non aiutava il mio autocontrollo precario.  
-È uscito. Non sapevo che fosse uscito…- sparò all’improvviso Cole. Stavo per esplodere.  
Iniziarono tutti lentamente ad alzarsi ed andarsene giù dalle scale. Io rimasi ancora un attimo seduta beccandomi uno sguardo seccato da Cullen che mi chiedeva di girarmi. Senza una parola mi alzai e andai verso Varric che si era messo vicino al camino alle mie spalle. Lo udii alzarsi e correre via. Finalmente risi di cuore a quella batosta che gli aveva dato l’ambasciatrice.  
-Mi ha fatto piacere averti tra noi. È fin troppo facile scambiarti per l’Inquisitore- disse Varric sereno  
-Mi sono divertita- risposi sinceramente  
-Ecco, proprio quello che intendevo- affermò con un cenno d’assenso del capo -Ma ho notato che è tutta la sera che aspettavi qualcuno, o sbaglio?- domandò curioso  
Abbozzai un sorriso e adocchiai sul tavolo ancora una bottiglia di idromele mezza piena.  
-Infatti Varric, penso di non aver ancora del tutto finito- e gli feci l’occhiolino. Il liquore che avevo in corpo mi spronava ad essere più spericolata, anche se notte fonda, forse lo avrei trovato ancora nella rotonda. Presi la bottiglia, portandomela via.  
L’aria gelida mi investì il viso, facendo connettere ancora qualche neurone mezzo annegato nell’alcool. Mi avviai nella Sala del Trono deserta, mi appoggiai alla porta aprendola piano e richiudendomela alle spalle. Come previsto era seduto sulla sedia della scrivania concentrato su un libro, alzò lo sguardo sentendomi, ma mantenni comunque il mio passo felpato e mi avviai un po’ barcollante. Stette ad osservarmi incuriosito e senza tanti complimenti gli sedetti in braccio. Tolse prontamente il libro lasciandolo sulla scrivania -Cosa posso fare per te Inquisitore?- domandò con una leggera vena divertita nella voce. Appoggiai la bottiglia sul tavolo e lo fissai negli occhi. Avvicinò il suo viso al mio sfiorandomi le labbra con le sue, quel gesto scatenò un scossa elettrica che scese fino al centro della mia femminilità -Sei ubriaca?- non risposi alla domanda -Non sei venuto. Perché?-  
Continuò a fissarmi negli occhi e poi passò alle bocca, stava giocando con il mio autocontrollo precario, ora ancora più fragile. -Rispondimi. So che sai giocare a Grazia Malevola-  
-Non sarebbe stato corretto- sussurrò. Non capivo, o non riuscivo a capire in quel momento.  
-Giochi con me?- domandai con voce suadente. Un lampo di desiderio si accese nelle iride grigie e infilò il viso nell’incavo del mio collo posando dei leggeri baci. Bruciavano e ridacchiai piano, posandogli una mano sulla nuca accarezzandolo. -Devi bere anche tu, non vale così…- mormorai, stavo perdendo ogni briciolo di ragione e l’idromele non centrava nulla. Si scostò e mi baciò lentamente in una dolce esplorazione. Ci staccammo senza fiato e Solas sospirò profondamente. Continuava a controllarsi! Portai alle labbra la bottiglia sorseggiando ancora l’alcool e ne mantenni un po’ in bocca, offrendogli poi con un cenno la bottiglia che come mi aspettavo rifiutò con un diniego della testa. La appoggiai sulla scrivania e senza preavviso mi impossessai della sua bocca dischiudendogli le labbra e passandogli l’idromele che non avevo deglutito. Al primo impatto si irrigidì fino a modellare le sue labbra sulle mie, per poi prendere lui il controllo e a divorarmi affamato. Senza che potessi evitarlo mi sfuggii un gemito nella sua bocca, e gli posai entrambe le mani sul viso tirandolo più verso di me. Non volevo che smettesse. Sentivo le sue mani ovunque sul mio corpo e mi stavo infiammando sempre di più. Si staccò riprendendo il controllo e mi posò un bacio sulla fronte, rimasi sorpresa -Ar lath, ma vhenan- scese con le labbra vicino al mio orecchio, il suo respiro era pesante -Non così. Non quando sei ubriaca. Dovrai essere pienamente consapevole di quello che ti farò- il battito del mio cuore era impazzito, le sue braccia mi passarono sulla schiena e appoggiai il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Feci scorrere una mano sul suo petto, scontrandomi con la mascella da lupo che portava sempre al collo. Ne sentii sulle dita le punte dei denti e restai a toccarle, rilassandomi e riacquistando un po’ di quiete e di controllo.  
-Sei il mio lupo?- domandai spontaneamente, senza un perché o qualche logica.  
Mi strinse di più immergendo il viso nei miei capelli -Sì, per sempre ma’arlath-  
Alla fine il calore del suo corpo e la sua vicinanza mi fecero addormentare come un sasso.

Mi svegliai con un leggero mal di testa, in una posizione orizzontale, ma ero abbastanza sicura di non essere andata a letto. Avevo qualche vuoto. Strofinai il viso contro qualcosa di morbido, caldo, una maglia, inspirai, conoscevo quel profumo. Aprii gli occhi e presi consapevolezza di essere stesa sopra a Solas sul divano. Non mi mossi, aveva un respiro troppo irregolare perché stesse dormendo, anche se teneva gli occhi chiusi. Non potei fare a meno di sentire contro il mio ventre che non gli ero per nulla indifferente. Me la presi comoda compiaciuta e lo abbracciai.  
-Povero divano!!- risuonò rimbombante dalla biblioteca la voce di Dorian alquanto divertita.  
Io e Solas facemmo un profondo sospiro sconsolato nello stesso momento.


End file.
